


His favourite shirt

by anyuchiha



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION – Magnus se vuelve loco por una camisa destruida y Alec decide darle una lección sobre el valor de las cosas. (Contiene sangre pero sin violencia real)





	His favourite shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His favourite Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042768) by [NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight). 



> Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco.  
> Advertencia: Contiene un poco de sangre, pero sin violencia real.  
> Nota: ‘Las frases en cursiva como esta, son pensamientos.’

Una mañana Presidente Miau decidió usar una de las camisetas más antiguas y favoritas de Magnus para entrenar sus garras.

El resultado fue que cuando Alec volvió a casa, mientras Magnus estaba fuera, encontró al gatito durmiendo sobre la ropa destrozada, casi sonriendo con satisfacción.

Presa del pánico, y ya que el gatito le gustaba mucho, decidió echarse la culpa

  _"No estaría enojado conmigo... ¿Verdad?"_   Pensó.

** 2 horas después. **

"Magnus, ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Es sólo una camisa!"

"¡¿Solo una camisa?!" Miró al cazador de sombras aterrorizado. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tu...tu...asesino profesional!"

Alec lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin creerlo. No se decidía por estar ofendido, herido o reírse de la expresión de es-una-ofensa de Magnus, pero las excentricidades de Magnus lo impulsaron hacia la última opción e hizo todo lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas y molestar a Magnus aún más. 

 _‘Sin embargo...’_  pensó,  _'llamarme asesino esta fuera de lugar...tendré mi venganza.’_

Fingió estar herido y dijo con voz quebradiza, usando un apodo cariñoso que sabía que el brujo no esperaría.

"Pero...bebe...sabes que yo no tenía otra opción...He nacido para ser un asesino..."sonaba como si su corazón estuviera totalmente roto y al borde de las lágrimas, pero Magnus fue totalmente inconsciente a esto por primera vez, y Alec se sintió un poco herido de verdad esta vez. 

Él ni siquiera había escuchado sus propias quejas sobre esa estúpida camisa.

Sin embargo el dolor fue rápidamente sustituido por la molestia  como un medio de defensa personal. 

Magnus no había hablado en serio cuando lo llamo asesino, así que no había una razón real para estar herido

Sin embargo, había un montón de razones para estar enojado. Lo había dicho simplemente para vengarse de él por la estúpida camiseta.  _‘Así que así va a ser... Muy bien. '_

"¡Magnus!" Gritó, consiguiendo con eficacia la atención del brujo, que levanto la cabeza, sobresaltado. "Vamos Magnus, deja eso..."

"Alexander, ¡Tu no entiendes!"

"¡Voy a comprarte una nueva!"

"No hay necesidad…ya hiciste lo suficiente..." El hombre mayor le dijo con frialdad y Alec lo miró atónito, una vez más, sin poder creer lo que había oído "Esa camisa era única en su clase, y ahora se ha ido para siempre...yo...yo quiero estar solo por un tiempo... ", dijo dándose la vuelta.

Alec se congeló en su lugar. Ahora si lo había herido seriamente y Magnus debía saberlo, era consciente de lo inseguro que era el chico.  _"¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¿Realmente te preocupas más por ese pedazo de tela que por mis sentimientos?_

"Ya veo... Así que quieres que me vaya, ¿es eso?" le pidió dándole una oportunidad de retractarse pero el brujo no lo miro. "Muy bien... Pero antes de continuar, déjame hacerte una pregunta..." Magnus no dijo nada, pero volvió la cabeza un poco, para dejar claro que estaba escuchándolo, a pesar de que todavía no lo miraba. 

Alec saco su cuchillo del cinturón.  _"Voy a hacer que le veas el sentido…'_  pensó. 

“Era tu camisa favorita, lo entiendo y lo siento, no quería hacerle daño ni destruirla, fue un accidente. Sin embargo... tu obsesión con ella me llevó a otros pensamientos... "

"¡No estoy obsesionado!" Magnus dijo levantando la cabeza, mirándolo con enojo. Entonces se fijó en el cuchillo. "¿Qué haces con eso?" le preguntó de inmediato, con cara de preocupación.

"Nada," dijo Alec haciendo girar el cuchillo por sus expertos dedos delgados. "Soy un asesino profesional ** _,_**  ¿recuerdas? Jugar con cuchillos me relaja..." dijo con amargura. 

Magnus apartó la mirada de nuevo, sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirar con tristeza la camisa arruinada en sus brazos.

"Ahora...sobre mi pregunta..." Alec empezó a decir y, al mismo tiempo, dejó de girar el cuchillo y lo tomo. "¿Estarías así de devastado **...**  ”Hizo una pausa, arrastrando lentamente el cuchillo sobre su antebrazo, haciendo una cortada, dejando que su sangre de Ángel cayera al suelo; (lejos de la alfombra, no quería tener otra pelea por destruir eso también).

Hizo una mueca, pero no le importaba el dolor, la había pasado peor. Magnus todavía no lo había notado cuando terminó la frase. "¿Estarías así de devastado **...**  Si  en lugar de tu camisa preferida el que sufriera daño fuera tu Nephilim favorito?" otra breve pausa " Si soy tu favorito, claro...", agregó con su voz mezclada con incertidumbre.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? '_  No había pensado mucho en ello, simplemente actuó por impulso para traer al brujo a sus sentidos de nuevo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy infantil... ‘ _Tener celos incluso de una camisa. Genial’,_ Suspiró. ‘ _No Importa. Ya está hecho... le debo dar una lección de lo que es realmente importante. '_

Magnus levantó la vista "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué estás-"

Se quedó helado al ver la cara de Alec. Estaba sonriendo con malicia, una salvaje sonrisa torcida, que para Magnus, además de increíblemente caliente, era, muy, muy alarmante. Alec nunca sonreía de esa manera. 

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? ¿Qué-?" Alec dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo viendo que lo seguía con sus ojos de gato, viendo la sangre en él.

"¿Alexander…?" Su mirada estaba congelada en el suelo, sobre el cuchillo, cuando vio que más sangre caía a lado de este.

Miró hacia arriba y vio con los ojos abiertos el brazo herido del Nephilim.

"¡ALEXANDER!" gritó poniéndose de pie, llegando a su lado en un segundo y usando la primera cosa que tenía a la mano para envolverla alrededor de las heridas. La camisa.

"Déjame ir..." dijo Alec sin darse cuenta de lo que significaba. "Vas a arruinar aún más tu preciosa camisa." Remarco la palabra tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más fría posible, a pesar de que era difícil con Magnus mirándolo de esa forma, loco de la preocupación.

"¡A quién le importa eso!" Magnus se rompió. El Nephilim lo miró aturdido, no esperaba eso. "¡Alexander! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!"

"Yo..." la fiereza del brujo le había dejado sin palabras. No creía que le importaría tanto a Magnus, ya que el cazador de sombras siempre se lastimaba de un modo u otro. No era nada nuevo. "Sólo quería..." Magnus tiró de él hacia el sofá para hacer que se sentara, pero Alec se resistió débilmente "No...Voy a manchar de sangre tu sofá..."

"Alexander quiero que te sientes ahora mismo y curarte, ¡Así que ayúdame!"

"Pero…"

"¡¡Ahora!!" Gritó, chispas azules volaron de sus dedos y el cazador de sombras obedeció a toda prisa.

_‘Genial...Ahora está molesto conmigo otra vez...'_

"Magnus..." El brujo había tomado sus manos entre las suyas, retirando suavemente el paño y mirando fijamente las heridas aún sangrantes con los labios fruncidos en una línea delgada "Magnus... lo siento..."  _‘No te enfades... '_

"¿Duele?" Magnus preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué? No, no es nada..."Le aseguró al brujo cuyas manos estaban temblando y parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.  _'Ángel, Me equivoque mucho..."_  

"Magnus, por favor, no te pongas así, no es nada, lo siento, ni siquiera duele".

"No me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor..." dijo Magnus en voz baja, ronca por las lágrimas. "Por supuesto que duele, ¡Míralas! Estas heridas son demasiado profundas... Si no fuera por mí, tu..."

"Magnus". Alec lo interrumpió con decisión "Soy un cazador de sombras. Solo fue un rasguño, y el cuchillo esta bendito también. He sido mordido y arañado por cosas viles y profanas infinidad de veces...Por supuesto que no me hizo daño... "

Magnus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y el muchacho continuó, olvidando su enojo anterior por la rabieta del brujo, solo importándole hacer que Magnus estuviera feliz de nuevo. 

“¡Y por supuesto que no fue tu culpa!" le aseguro "Fue solo mía. Mi estúpida inseguridad hace que este celoso incluso de una camisa." El Nephilim bajó sus ojos azules al suelo. "Y ahora te he puesto triste... lo siento tanto... Por favor, perdóname... Por favor... No estés triste...”

Magnus no dijo nada, Alec solo vio las chispas azules saliendo de sus dedos, curando las heridas, pero cuando alzo la vista el brujo aun no lo miraba. 

"¿Estás enojado conmigo…?" El cazador de sombras preguntó con voz vacilante, provocando finalmente una respuesta de Magnus. Aunque no era la que esperaba obtener.

"¿Enojado? ¿ENOJADO? ¡ESTOY MAS QUE ENOJADO ALEXANDER!" El brujo rugió con su ira quemándole ahora que se dio cuenta que Alec iba a estar bien. El chico se encogió hacia atrás dejando caer su cabeza. "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Alexander? ¿Ser desmenuzado por demonios cada dos días no es suficiente para ti? Lo-" Alec levantó la mirada vacilante mirándolo a través de sus pestañas, y Magnus se congeló a mitad de frase, con sus pensamientos revueltos.  _‘¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de verte tan lindo mientras estoy gritándote?!'_

"Lo siento..." Alec repitió en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos y la mente de Magnus quedo en blanco mirando los ojos azul profundo que tanto amaba.

"Yo... ¿Qué?... ¿De qué estaba hablando?" El brujo tartamudeo y el Nephilim alzó la vista, parpadeando sorprendido, sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Magnus? ¿Estás bien?" Magnus lo miró fijamente antes de lograr recuperar la calma.

"¿Qué? Sí. Eso no es por mí Alexander, no cambies el tema...estaba enojado contigo, y ahora..." Alec había vuelto a mirarlo vacilante, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y un mechón de pelo negro cayendo sobre sus ojos azules. "¡Argh! ¡Olvida eso!" Magnus exclamó cerrando la distancia entre ellos y besándolo, agarrando su cara entre las manos.

Alec fue tomado por sorpresa por un momento, no esperaba esa reacción, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le devolvió el beso con fervor.

Un rato después, Magnus finalmente se alejó y apoyando la frente contra la de Alec, susurró en voz baja. "Sólo... Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así de nuevo..."

"Lo siento..." respondió Alec, sin aliento, sus sinceros ojos azules miraron los verde dorados del brujo. "Te amo…"

Los ojos de Magnus brillaron mientras le sonreía con cariño. 

"Mi Alec...también te amo...Muchísimo..."

 


End file.
